Modern flight deck displays for vehicles (such as aircraft or spacecraft) display a considerable amount of information, such as vehicle position, speed, altitude, attitude, navigation, target, and terrain information. In the case of an aircraft, most modern displays additionally display a flight plan from different views, either a lateral (top-down) view, a vertical profile view, or a perspective view, which can be displayed individually or simultaneously on the same display.
A navigation display of an aircraft typically includes visual representations of the aircraft, the intended trajectory or flight path, waypoints along the flight path, and the like. The flight crew consults the navigation display and other flight deck instrumentation during flight to confirm that the aircraft is adhering to the flight plan. In this regard, modern flight planning and air traffic management technologies and protocols often call for accurate trajectory prediction and strict adherence to the flight plan. For example, it is often expected that the four-dimensional trajectory (which contemplates geographic position and time) of an aircraft will be followed within certain tolerance ranges or boundaries, and it may be desirable for an aircraft to remain within a lateral range of about one nautical mile, relative to the planned flight path. As another example, it may be desirable for an aircraft to remain within an altitude range of about five hundred feet, relative to the planned flight path. These and possibly other navigation limits could be self-imposed by the aircraft, mandated by a governing authority, specified by air traffic control, or the like.
Conventional display systems for aircraft do not display four-dimensional navigation limits, which may be self-imposed or designated and contracted by a third party. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a display system for aircraft and other vehicles that addresses the shortcomings of conventional display systems and related display formats.